Henry Parrish
Jeremy Crane is the son of Ichabod and Katrina Crane, and a major antagonist in the FOX television series Sleepy Hollow. The son of a witch, he made a deal with the demon Moloch for his own freedom, in exchange for becoming War, the Second Horseman of the Apocalypse, as part of Moloch's plan to bring forth the Apocalypse. He took the alias Henry Parrish. History Jeremy had a horrible childhood. His father Ichabod died defeating Death on the battlefield in 1781 (though his mother Katrina, being a witch, put him into suspended animation, knowing Ichabod would have rise again to face the Horseman). Katrina did not learn she was pregnant until after she had done this, pursued by Moloch's servants and her own coven, the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart. Katrina sought sanctuary at the Fredericks Manor, which was guarded by powerful forces; there, she managed to give birth to her and Ichabod's child. However, Moloch sent an earth demon to hunt her. Faced with no alternative, Katrina gave her newborn son to George and Grace Dixon, a couple who ran a church. Unfortunately, Jeremy inherited his mother's powers and, in a fit of anger while still an infant, he set the building alight and killed the Dixons. He was then sent to an orphanage for war orphans, ran by a cruel priest who physically abused Jeremy, hoping to beat the evil out of the boy. One day, while being beaten, with a drop of his blood, Jeremy accidentally turned a doll his mother had left for him into a monstrous golem that killed the priest. Afterwards, the two traveled together, the golem serving as Jeremy's protector. The Sisterhood offered for him to join them, but as it was them who banished his mother to Purgatory, Jeremy refused. When Jeremy proved too powerful to stop, the Sisterhood banished the golem to Purgatory and then managed to bury Jeremy alive, using a spell to stop his heart. However, Jeremy proved too powerful and survived the spell, his powers keeping him alive. For two centuries, he rotted in the ground, eating the roots that grew in his coffin, praying and pleading for God, for his parents, for anyone to help him. Finally, he was released by Moloch and agreed to become the demon's second Horseman, War, to gain revenge for what had happened to him. Jeremy's rising was witnessed by Abbie and Jenny Mills, both descendants of George and Grace Dixon, but Moloch casually erased both girls' memories. After emerging from his grave, Jeremy found the rebuilt church he had accidentally burned down centuries earlier. Seeing the church's name was "St Henry's Parrish," he took it as his own to spite God, and prepared for the awakening of his father Ichabod, which wouldn't occur for almost two decades more. In the meantime, he hid under the pretense of being a Sin Eater. Sometime after rising from the dead, Ichabod saw War, along with the other Horsemen, in a nightmare he was sent by Katrina, showing him they were going to rise. Season One After Ichabod's rising, Henry contacted his mother in Purgatory, making her belief (quite rightly) that a Sin Eater could break the connection between Ichabod and Death. Katrina, in turn, contacted Abbie who, with her sister Jenny's help, managed to track down Henry. When the Mills sisters visited him, he pretended to be unwilling before arriving at the Freemason's hideout and freeing Ichabod from his link with Death. In "The Golem," Ichabod contacted Henry again, asking him to use his powers to let Ichabod visit Purgatory to ask Katrina about their son, still unaware who Henry really was. Henry complied and sent his father to Purgatory, but accidentally brought back the Golem, who continued its duties to Jeremy by hunting down the remainder of the Sisterhood. Ichabod managed to track down the four lead members of the Sisterhood, the Four Who Speak As One, who informed Ichabod of what they had done before the Golem killed them. The Four Who Speak As One also told him the Golem could only be killed by Jeremy's blood. Henry then revealed to Ichabod that, as Jeremy's father, it was his blood flowing through his sons veins and thus he could stop the Golem. In "The Indespensable Man," Ichabod once again contacted Henry to help them discover George Washington's secrets. Taking a dead priest's beads, Henry read the priest's sins (although it caused him great pain, as they had been protected to stop Moloch) and with them helped Ichabod and Abbie find Washington's grave, where Washington hid a map to gain access to Purgatory. In "Bad Blood," Henry helped Ichabod and Abbie gain access to Purgatory to save Katrina, as she was necessary to cast the spell to stop War from rising, as Henry had seen it occur. He warned them of Purgatory's tricks and encouraged them to remember each other. After Ichabod and Katrina escaped (Abbie had to stay behind so Katrina could leave), he went with them to where War was supposed to rise. Katrina tried to cast the spell, but it didn't work as there was nothing under the earth. Revealing his true colors, Henry telekinetically overpowered Ichabod and Katrina, and caused the trees to ensnare them, revealing that his powers greatly surpassed Katrina's. He then revealed who he really was: Jeremy, their son. He then described the torment that had occurred to him over the years, how he had prayed and begged for help before his faith ran out and his anger turned towards them, as their choices were responsible for what had occurred to him. He also revealed he was War, the second Horseman of the Apocalypse. Using his blood, he re-opened the ground to reveal his coffin. Jeremy was then met by Death, who handed him the second seal of the Apocalypse. He then magically knocked out his mother and gave her to Death, as she was what he (Death) wanted. He then imprisoned Ichabod in the same coffin he had lingered in for two centuries, revealing the plan was always to separate the two Witnesses, thus making it impossible for them to stop the Apocalypse. Jeremy then causally broke the second seal, stating that War had always been in Sleepy Hollow and now it could take physical form, before slamming the lid, imprisoning his father in the earth. Season Two Henry/Jeremy returns as the secondary antagonist of the series' second season. In "This Is War," in order to know the whereabouts of the Ghenna key which can unleash the lost souls from Purgatory (and Moloch) to Earth, Henry creates an illusion of a time one year later which makes himself "in custody," confusing Ichabod and Abbie. Not knowing the truth about the illusion, they keep Henry locked in the dungeon and bribe him to cooperate with a plant. Henry scans the files with his sin-eating powers, but announces there is nothing on the key in them. He then asks if the late Sheriff August Corbin's files might have anything on the key. Ichabod and Abbie confer in the observation room next door, and Abbie says she remembers that Corbin had Jenny go to Philadelphia to get one of Benjamin Franklin's sketchbooks, but she doesn't know where it is. All of a sudden, an eerie feeling washes over Ichabod and he can't remember any details of the past year; neither can Abbie. They don't remember how they captured Jeremy. Meanwhile, Jeremy rises up from his chair and easily breaks free of his chains, announcing that Moloch brought them to him for one final mission: to locate the key. Now he knows where it is: with Jenny. The room falls apart around them, and Jeremy announces that Abbie will remain in Purgatory while Ichabod will stay buried in the coffin where Jeremy left him in the first season finale. While Ichabod finds his way out of the coffin, Jeremy drags Jenny into an empty warehouse and revives her with epinephrine. He brings up the sketchbook and tells her her lies are pointless since he can see through them with his sin-eating. He grabs onto her head and sees flashes of her and the sketchbook. He tells his lackey that Jenny's memory was in code and to keep her alive until he deciphers it. However, Jeremy's plan fails when Ichabod frees himself, Jenny and Abbie. After Ichabod and Abbie get out from the Purgatory, the doorway closes and Moloch remains trapped inside. The key is destroyed forever as well, succeeding Franklin's will. Down in the catacombs, a horrified Jeremy talks to Moloch on the other side about his failure. Moloch opens up a doorway and a chainmail suit forged in fire walks through. Moloch reminds Henry that he's the Horseman of War and that he can use his soul to control the warrior to secure Moloch's place on Earth. Jeremy manages to control the armored Horseman of War and presents it with a sword, which the warrior wields as it bursts into flames. Jeremy swares to Moloch that he will find the way to bring the demon king back to earth, and Moloch tells him not to fail him. The Kindred The day after he was scolded by Moloch, Henry goes to visit Abraham van Brunt, who is holding Katrina captive. They plan to mix Katrina with Abraham's blood and chop her head off, so that she can become Abraham's bride who is "as same as" the Headless Horseman. Ichabod predicted this in his dream, so he and Abbie manage to locate Abraham's cabin and pass by it. Confriming Katrina is inside, they left for searching the Kindred's catatomb. Henry and Abraham are both awared that Ichabod and Abbie passed by, so they set out a greater plan, but they are overheard by Katrina before making the plan. In rage, Henry rushes back to his new home, Frederick Manor, his birth place. In there, he ties a sharp piece of metal. Then, he summons his Horseman of War armor and controls it. In this form, he goes to Abraham's cabin where the Headless Horseman is confronting the Kindred and Abbie. Abbie shoots the War, but it only enraged him and he rides to Abbie. However, the War is confronted by the Kindred and Abbie escaped. Both the Death and the War pursuits the Kindred, but they failed. The Kindred vanished into mist without any trace. Becoming the "lawyer" Back in his human form, Jeremy reuses his ailas "Henry Parrish" and disguises himself as a District Attorney. He somehow visits Cynthia Irving and tells her that he can solve Frank Irving's trouble. While Frank is in captive in Tarrytown Psych by the new sheriff, Leena Reyes, Henry visits Frank and make him signs on the paper. When Frank holds Henry's pen, he is pricked by the sharp metal on the pen. Henry takes off the metal which is now covered with blood. He apologises to Frank, lying to him that pen is old and damaged. Frank accept his apologize and signs, unknowing this is a trap for him to sell his soul. Images Sleepy-Hollow_comic-con_poster.jpg 1000px-War.png Jeremy4.jpg Category:Son of Hero Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic villain Category:Sorcerers Category:Double Agent Category:Warlocks Category:Tragic Villain Category:Old Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Liars Category:Arsonists Category:Murderer Category:Telekinetics Category:Psychics Category:Male Villains Category:Outcast Category:Trickster Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:Revived Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Riders Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Stranglers Category:Swordsmen Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Henchmen Category:Scapegoat Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Traitor Category:Recurring villain Category:Kid Villains Category:Harbingers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Evil Genius Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Right-Hand Category:Wizards Category:Living Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sleepy Hollow Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Karma Houdini Category:Illusionists Category:Lawyers Category:Pawns